Dragon Ball z: Legends Reborn
by Nerdyteen98
Summary: A young saiyan, the great decent of goku, has suffered much as a child...now at the age of 14 he is thrust into a series of battles he has been training his whole life for...and he will reach levels of strength never before reached...(REWRITING)
1. Prologue

Over hundred years have passed since Goku's defeat of Majin Buu. Both Goku's and Vegeta's bloodlines live on in there great grandchildren, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and their children. Born to Vegeta Jr was a young Saiyan girl named Bulsa. Goku Jr had 2 children, Gokhan and his 3 year younger sister Angela.

On the day of Gokhans birth, Goku Sr. made a sudden and surprising announcement, stating "This child, to be named Gokhan, shall grow up and become a powerful saiyan, far surpassing any before him, including me and Vegeta." Later in that day, earth's greatest hero away.

From that day on, Gokhan lived an average life. He went to school, made friends, and formed a very close bond with Bulsa. The great power Goku Sr. had talked about had yet to be seen, laying dormant inside the child, and it remained so until one horrible day that will forever haunt him, a day on which people he loved died...A day that forever changed him, shaping the course of history…

This is the story of Gokhan


	2. Chapter 1

"Greatness is a journey that begins with the impossible and turns into the unforgettable. Greatness is never given, it is earned. Train hard. Dream bigger. Become a legend, and legends last forever"

-Goku's last words spoken to Gokhan before he died.

Chapter 1

The story begins

A cool spring breeze blew through the air on this most average of days, or so it would seem if not the large recipe for outside of the capsule Corp building. Tables ran along the outer edges of the backyard, upon which dozens of different types of food were set. A large group of people all gathered around the food, talking, laughing, and celebrating. All the kids were running around the yard playing, except for one boy in particular. The eight-year-old 1/32 saiyan had his back against a wall. He bent around the corner, his spiky black, untidy hair being blown back by the steady breeze. He peered around as if he was looking for someone. His eyes caught the sight of a young looking girl with light blue hair. The young boy stepped out from his hiding spot and tiptoed over to the young girl, carefully trying to not alert her of his presence. He stepped up right behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and spun around, letting out a small squeal. The boy fell over laughing, clutching his stomach. " It's not funny Gokhan!" yelled the girl, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. " Haha, sorry Angela. I had to," said the boy named Gokhan. " You're a meanie!" said Angela, crossing her arms and pouting. " Come on sis, I was just playing around," Gokhan pleaded. Angela didn't respond and turned her back to him. A tall man in a white button-up shirt and black pants walked over to the arguing siblings. " ahem," he said, as another gust of wind blew through the air, racing his black untidy hair, hair very similar yet different too young Gokhans. He stared down at them with a calm, kind face, despite having a long thin scar across his cheek " oh, uh, hey Daddy," said Gokhan.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two are fighting... Again. What is it this time?" asked Goku Jr. Crossing his arms. " I don't know what her problem is. All I did was sneak up behind her and scare her." Through the brief explanation Angela remained silent. "now gokhan, hasn't Angela told you before that she doesn't like you doing that?" Asked Goku Jr. Gokhan hung his head. "Yeah, she did," he said, . "And hasn't she told you to stop many times?" His father asked. "She has." The young boy muttered. Gokhan looked over at Angela. " I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I understand that I shouldn't," Angela uncrossed her arms and smiled. "It's okay bro. I…" he stopped abruptly, looking over Gokans shoulder. Gokhan and his father turned around to look at where Angela was looking. Having appeared out of thin air, dressed in a purple dress with her blonde hair held up in a bun, was Angela and Gokhan's mother. Standing next to her in a green sleeveless shirt and jeans, with her curly brown hair hanging loosely around her face, was their adopted sister Sasha. "Sasha!" exclaimed Angela as she ran to her and embrace her in a tight warm hug. Gokhan remain where he was with an inquisitive look on his face, as if asking ' Since when did you know how to teleport?' Goku Jr. asked, Walking over to their mother. "Wow Mika, you are looking beautiful, as always," he said as he wraped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for a kiss. "Ewww," explain the three kids and their parents separated. So I looked up at their mother. "Mom, is it okay if I go and talk to Angela now?" "Sure, if it's okay with her," Mika, their mother, look over to Angela. "Saxony to talk to you. Do you want to go with her now?"

"But I was going to play with Gokhan for a bit, right bro?"

"Yeah sure, we can…" he stopped mid-sentence. "Actually, we can play later. Go talk and play with Sasha," Said Gokhan as he ran over to a cute girl with bright purple hair. Angela looked at Sasha with a sad face. She quickly put on a smile and said "alright Sasha, let's go," Sasha put her hand on Angela's shoulder and they disappeared with a distinct 'pop'. Gokhan paid no attention to them as he ran over to the girl. "Hey Bulsa!" He yelled out. She turned her head towards him, her magenta hair trailing behind her. "Oh, hey Gokhan," Bulsa replied, blood rushing to her cheeks. Gokhan's parents watched them from afar, now accompanied by a short, muscular man in a grey t-shirt and jeans, his tall, spiky black hair giving him an extra foot of height. Goku looked over at his best friend. "Well Vegeta, it's obvious that Gokhan likes Bulsa, and from what I can see, she likes him too."

"Pfft, as if my daughter would fall for a boy like that!" Exclaimed the shorter of the two loudly. Yet, just as he spoke, the two children walked away, holding hands. "Ha! See? I told you Vegeta," Teased Goku, sticking his tongue out and Vegeta's face. " So what!? They're just kids. Doesn't mean anything." He grumbled, his eyebrows slanted angrily, a small scowl on his face.

" Maybe you're right Vegeta."

" Of course I am!" Vegeta exclaimed. The 3 parents watch their kids as they walked around.

" So, have you hung out with Rotenk's recently?" Asked Bulsa in her silly voice, casually trying to start a conversation.

" Not really. And I doubt you consider it as 'hanging out.' All he ever wants to do is train and spar." Bulsa giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I just remember last time I saw you two together, and you and him 'sparred'" Gokhan's cheeks flushed, remembering that embarrassing moment. " Yeah, that was kind of funny... I guess," Gokhan stopped suddenly, looking around.

"What is it Gokhan?"

" I thought I felt something. A strange dark energy. But it's gone now."

" So maybe it's just your imagination silly," suggested Bulsa.

" Yeah, maybe," he agreed, though he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he suddenly got. Bulsa lightly pushed him playfully. " It's nothing. Come on, light it up," she pushed him again. " tag! You're it!" She let go of his hand and ran away.

The two of them pulled around for a while until Gokhan's mother stopped them. " Do you know what happened to Angela? Her and Sasha haven't returned yet." She asked with clear concern in her voice. " What? Really? Okay, I'll try to find her. I can think of a couple places that they would go." Not saying another word, Gokhan lifted into the air. " Don't worry mom, I'll find her," he turned around soared higher in the air. For a brief second, he felt the strange dark energy again. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. 'Maybe it is just my imagination' Gokhan flew through the air towards the nearest body of water. During flight, he stretched out his mind, trying to sense Angela's energy. A few moments later, he felt it. Homing in on it, he landed right next to her. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was all alone. Another few moments past and he soon realized that she was crying. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong? " She stopped crying and looked at him, her crystal blue eyes obscured by tears. "Sasha left," she said in the smallest of whispers.

"what do you mean? Where did she go?"

"She…..she didn't say, she just….just left," she said between sobs. Gokhan pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not able to Bear seeing her cry. After a few brief moments, she pulled away. "Are ….are you going to leave me too?" Gokhan stared at his sister in disbelief, not able to take in what she was saying. "Of course not. Why would you think that?!" He almost yelled. " You always want to play with Bulsa and you always would rather be with her than with me," said young Angela, tears streaming down her 's mouth moved as if trying to say something but no words came out. he took a deep breath and pulled her back in for another hug. " I'm so sorry that you feel that way. But no matter what, I'm still your brother, and just because there are times when I'd like to have some time alone, doesn't mean I love you any less. I'll always be here for you sis, no matter what." The two of them continued to embrace each other, neither aware of the events happening back at capsule corp.

Mika watched as her son flew into the air and vanished from sight. Her husband walked up behind her, putting his hand around her waist. "something wrong?" He asked, not aware of Gokhan's energy dissipating into the distance. "Huh? Oh, no, everything's fine."

"Oh, ok...just seemed…"He stopped mid sentence. He slowly turned his head, eyebrows slanting, his calm face instantly turning serious. 'that energy! Where is it coming from?!'

"Goku? What's the matter…." she trailed off, now sensing the energy ass well. As suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. " what was that?" asked mika. "stay here!" Goku jr. Said sternly. He flew into the air, quickly accompanied by Vegeta jr. "Did u sense that?!" the untidy haired saiyan asked. " of course I did you buffoon! You would have to be completely oblivious to not sense that!" crumbled the spiky-haired saiyan. They flew low through the air. "the energy came from around here," Goku pointed out, looking down at a small Forest area not too far from Capsule Corp. The two saiyans started to dedend. Out of nowhere, a purple energy blast blew past them, nearly missing them. Goku jr. Shirt was torn away as he swayed backwards, avoiding the blast. A tall, skinny being in a grey cloak rose out of the forest. "so, you found me," he said, his voice hoarse and raspy. " who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled Vegeta. The clock man bowed forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shakra Mel blaka, but just call me shakra," he spoke calmly, staring at the two saiyans with blood red eyes, the rest of his face covered in Shadows. "well _Shakra,_ what the heck do you want. Start talking or I'll start punching."

"hmph, very well." shakra held his hand out, beckoning Vegeta forward. "You asked for it!" he charged forward, pulling back his arm and releasing a powerful punch. His fist crashed against Shakra's open hand, the force of impact generating a powerful shockwave. Vegeta twisted his body up, swinging his leg at Shakra's head. Unexpectedly, his leg smashed against Shakra's forearm. "Honestly, I expected more from you," taunted shakra. Vegeta's anger began to rise. 'How dare he mock me' Vegeta recceded deep within himself and drew out his full strength, a fierce white flame consuming his body. He assaulted the grey, cloaked man in front of his, barraging him attacks. Shakra raised his arms and blocked each blow perfectly and effortlessly. Vegeta retreated back a few paces and came at shakra with a spinning kick. Shakra blocked it with his hand, just as Vegeta brought up his other knee and swept his leg through empty air. "What the?!" Exclaimed vegeta. " Is that all you got?" Vegeta spun around. Shakra floated in the air away from him, looking quite displeased. Two balls of energy formed in Vegeta's hands, pulsating wildly. He released them, firing more in rapid in and out of sight, Shakra dodged through the endless wave of blasts, making his way to Vegeta. With a loud 'pop' he appeared in front of Vegeta, twisting around to deliver a hard kick to Vegeta's abdomen. Instant pain was all vegeta felt. Blood coughed out of his mouth as he went soaring in a downward arch, crashing into the capsule corp building. The building crumble under the impact, sending a dust cloud into the air. 'Damn….He…...He's strong….' Vegeta thought to himself, fighting the pain and cracked, maybe shattered ribs.

Goku took the opportunity and charged Shakra. Shakra ducked under goku's fist and connected his foot with his face, sending him spiraling away. A red orb of energy formed in Shakra's hand, pulsating with power as slowly grew in size "Pathetic!" Shakra spun back around towards vegeta and launched the blast. Light lite up the sky as the capsule corp building exploded, taking vegeta with it. The ground quaked and shook violently. Goku watched, almost as if in slow motion, as the building blew up. 'Vegeta was in their! He killed him!" Goku's calm, collective face instantly changed, filling with rage. "You killed my best friend! I will make you pay!" Goku stared at Shakra, pure hatred in his eyes, which were slowly turning from their usual black to a shade of teal. Muscles bulging, energy skyrocketing, Goku's black hair flared upwards, turning from the cool black to a fierce golden yellow. Yellow flames engulfed surrounded his body, fueled by his rage and his super saiyan power. "That's more like it!" Exclaimed Shakra as a bright purple aura surrounded him. The two warriors floated in the air across from each other, the tension in the air so much you could almost feel it, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move.


	3. Chapter 2

A few miles away, the two young saiyans, Gokhan and Angela, separated, staring of into the distance where they felt a sudden increase of energy. "That's the same energy I felt earlier!" Exclaimed Gokhan. "And it's coming from the party!" Without another word, he grabbed his sister and took off into the air, a trail of energy flowing behind them, flying towards the energy. Off in the distance, they saw a huge explosion lite up the sky, the force of which blew them out of control. Forcing his aura tighter around himself, Gokhan propelled forward like a bullet, holding onto Angela tightly.

The golden haired warrior tensed his muscles, watching Shakra intensely. He noticed a slight movement in his opponents posture and readied himself. He felt a sudden distortion in air pressure just behind him. He spun around, dropping down through the air several feet, just as Shakras leg swept through the air. Goku Jr. extended his arm, driving it upwards towards Shakras exposed abdomen. Shakra twisted out of the way, and, using his heighter position to his advantage, grabbed Goku's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. Goku spun through the air, stopping himself after several yards. After regaining his balance, he charged back at Shakra. The grey cloaked fighter dashed forward, intercepting Goku's punch with one of his own. Their fists collided together in rapid succession, their speed and strength equal.

"Impressie," commented Shakra, dodging a fist to the face while releasing one of his own. "I'm surprised someone can hold their own against me…maybe it's time i let out my true strength."

"What?!" exclaimed Goku Jr, beads of sweat dripping from face, breathing heavily. 'I'm at my limit….If he has any more power, I don't know if i can beat him….'

"Huahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Shakra, bringing his arms by his waist. His grey cloak rippled in the air as his aura burst out around himself with new intensity, turning from purple to black. Red lightning swirled around him, cutting through his aura. His body slowly grew in size, his muscles bulging under his cloak. The wind swirled around in powerful gusts, blowing Goku back. The intensity at which the air blew forced Goku to shield his eyes as leaves and branches were ripped of the trees below them. They bashed against Goku, scraping his arms and tearing through his clothes. 'What kind of power does he posses?!'

Goku peered through his crossed arms, only to see shakras body disappear in a blurr. Shakras sudden disappearance was swiftly followed by a sharp pain that erupted in Goku's neck. He was propelled downward by the force of the blow, soaring into the ground. He skidded and rolled across the ground, forming a shallow trench. He laid in the rubble, unable to move, pain flaring through his body. Slowly, his muscles screaming in pain, he got into a kneeling position. He looked up, wincing in pain, to see shakra charging up another large orb of energy. " you are not worthy. Prepared to di….." out of nowhere,a stranger shot a blast of condensed yellow energy at Shakra, causing his energy blast to dissipate. Floating in the air across from Goku, his T-shirt and jeans almost nearly destroyed, clad in a bright yellow or a comma with Vegeta jr., his spiky yellow hair blowing in the breeze. " vegeta! You are alive?!"

"Hmph, as if I could be taken out so easily." He drifted down towards Goku and helped him up. Mika, Goku's wife, also joined them. " let's take him down together!" she exclaimed, a deep red Aura burst around her. They all nodded at each other and charge Shakra. "kaioken times 2!" exclaimed mika, herradura turning to a Deeper Shade of red, growing in intensity. Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan auras grew brighter as they charged up to their maximum strength. Shakra remained as he was, unafraid as the three Warriors attacked. He spun and twisted, ducking and dodging their attacks, his body a blur. To his surprise, Goku landed a hard double handed blow to the top of his head, sending him and the downward arc. Mika flew after him and, flying out from underneath him, rushed him with a barrage of fists. several quick Jobs made it past his guard and hit him in the ribs. His guard wavered, and, just as she increased her Kaioken, Mika landed a hard blow to shakras gut. He doubled over clutching his stomach. "Now Vegeta!" Vegeta extended his arms out to his side as energy surged around his body. He brought his hands together "Take this. Final Blast!" His energy flowed through his body and out of his hands, forming into a massive wave of power. The beam of energy launched forward towards the cloaked fighter. Grinning menacingly, Shakra backhanded the blast, deflecting it. It soared through the air towards mika. She crossed her arms in front of her as a blast collided. Searing heat flowed all over her body as a beam of energy detonated. The force of the explosion disintegrated the nearby trees and shook the planet

Gokhan landed next to the remains of the Capsule corp building. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, Dust and wind blowing violently. A massive explosion lit up the sky. "Angela, stay here." Gokhan said, his calm demeanor now replaced with a strange fierceness. He flew towards the explosion, readying himself for battle.

The smoke cleared away as mika dropped from the sky. Her husband caught her smoking body, blood oozing from the burns covering her body. " Are you alright? " asked a concerned Goku. "yeah, I'm fine." She rolled out of his arms and into the air. Vegeta remained with his arms outstretched, sweat dripping from his forehead. Shakra suddenly appeared in front of him and grab Vegeta's wrists. He pulled his arms apart, squeezing his hands. Vegeta cried out as his bones cracked and popped. With his arms forced out, Shakra used the lack of defense to drive his knee into Vegeta's ribs in rapid succession. He cried out in pain each time, coughing up blood. Shakra dropped vegeta's arms and snapped his leg up, clipping Vegeta on the chin. He went soaring upwards, and just as shakra was about to follow up his attack, the young child Gokhan kicked shakra in the face, quickly swing back around and hitting him in the ribs with his outside leg. Goku jr. Joined in the assault as Mika checked on the Vegeta. the Father and Son Duo brutally attacked Shakra, working in perfect Unison, switching between strong hard blows and short quick strikes, using Gokhans small size and quicker speed to their advantage. Floating under shakra defences, Gokhan released a flurry of quick jabs. When Gokhan backed down, his father would come in with powerful strikes. The fighters popped in and out of sight, their attacks reverberation through the air. A few moments later, Mika and Vegeta joined in their combined might doing massive damage to Shakra.

In a sudden burst of power, Shakra released all his ki in a massive explosive wave, working as a wall to push his opponents back. As it cleared away and the smoke dissipated, Shakra remained where he was standing, breathing heavily, floating above a large crater 10 meters wide. As the four fighters regained their senses, Shakras fingers began to elongate ,turning into long, whip like tentacles. Whipping them through the air, he slashed at Goku and Vegeta. Their auras burst around them as they lunged to the side, Shakras tentacles missing them and cutting deep grooves in the earth.

Spinning around, he whipped his tentacles at Gokhan and his mother. "Kaioken…...times 20!" yelled Mika through gritted teeth. The red aura burst around her once again, tounging off her body like crimson fire. She ducked out of the way, missing the tentacle by mere inches, a few strands of hair cut away. Her body began to burn as as the strain of the kaioken hit her. Gokhan noticed and glanced over at his mother, just as Shakra brought his whips down upon him. "Gokhan! Watch out!" Gokhan spun around just as a thin tentacle hit him across the face, slicing through skin as a if if it were paper. Pain seared through his eye, blood dripping through the long gash across his face. The force the attack sent him rocketing into the ground. He hit the ground hard, forming across large crater. His vision blurred and he feared the end was near….


End file.
